Sauron's Revenge
by PeanutButterCracker
Summary: IT'S HERE! IT'S FINIALLY HERE! THE SEQUAL TO GOLLUM! As you can guess, it's just as random and mindless as the first story, I hope you like it, please R
1. Sauron and Gollum Team Up

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK! So I FINALLY got around to writing the sequal --" I decided to take a nice loooooooong break...eh maybe too long TT I may have lost some of my dedicated readers...oh well...I hope the sequal will win y'alls hearts like the first did. So, I highly recomed you read the first one before reading the sequal...you might get lost Ahem....I shall quit begin for forgivness now and give you all what you want...SAURON'S REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PS: I've also taken out a LOT of characters, so I'm not even sure who's going to be in this yet...OH YEAH! It's been so long, I almost forgot the disclaimer ;  
  
I'm sure everyone here know what a disclaimer is, but in the awesome words of Dogma: A statement made to save one's ass.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of there characters in this, with the exception of Myself, my friends and a girl named Yunevira who will show up later (yeah Laura, I decided to put her in XD) And with that in mind, I do not own ANY of these character, they are the creations of awesome people like J.R.R.Tolkien, Head dude/chick (but I think it's a dude o.O) of Nintedo, and other freakin cool creators. Ok, now this disclaimer will work for the WHOLE story, not just this chapter. And with that....let's start the show! er...story

PS: I'm not sure if the stars thingies that are going to show up, so it might seem kinda weird...I might use little quote thingies instead...

Chater one?!?!?! Gollum and Sauron Teamates oO 

everyone is currently vacationing on the lovely beaches of...Lake...Hylia...o.O  
  
Me: 'sips coca-cola' Yummy  
  
Link: Well, it's been a few months since I saved Hyrule, Once again (big ego boost) ahaha, and stopped Sauron from getting the ring, what do I do now? I feel so lost...and scared...I need a hug TT  
  
Me: Well, my dear Link, that's why I am here, I must write up another story for us to do mindless crap.  
  
Link: Sounds good, sounds good.  
  
Frodo: came back to life, even after jumping in lava? WHAT THE CRAP Oo Hey guys. Sorry I lost it back there, you know that ring does some powerful stuff to you.  
  
Link: Like heroine?  
  
Frodo: O.o  
  
Me: o.O  
  
Link: uhhhh yeah...I should just keep my mouth shut...  
  
Me: How did you get back???  
  
Frodo: Some things are best left unsaid...  
  
Link: Whoa, that's deep. It inspires me to be a better person.  
  
Brandy: 'really pissed' off Awwww...how touching...NOT! RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Link: What the CRAP is wrong with you!  
  
Brandy: My baby Pippin is lost, I can't find him. RARRRR 'shoots flames out her mouth'  
  
Pippin: 'hiding' Merry, is she gone yet.  
  
Merry: I don't know, do Saria and Brandy still like you?  
  
Saria: 'pokes' hey baby.  
  
Pippin: 'screams and runs off, not knowing where he was running he ran into Brandy'  
  
Brandy: Hunny, I found you! 'hugs pippin'  
  
Pippin: 'being suffocated' 'elp! Merry!  
  
Merry: I shall save you Pippin!  
  
Saria: 'tackles Merry' you shall never save him from the evil clutch of Brandy and I! MWAHAHAHAHA! Brandy, do have him tied up yet?  
  
Brandy: 'Is carrying Pippin tied up and is running madly to the Doctors Laboratory, trying to get away from Saria' GOT HIM RIGHT HERE! 'she stopped and ran over to Saria' 'whispers' crap! she got me! TT  
  
Darunia: I miss my rocks TT  
  
Rauru: I miss that blue berry muffin I ate for breakfast TT  
  
Sam: I miss second breakfast TT  
  
Impa: You three should get off your fat asses and run around a bit...or at least around the lake.  
  
Darunia, Rauru, and Sam got up and didn't run two steps before collapsing on the ground in exaustion  
  
Malon: 'kicks the three tup-o-lards on the ground' They're not moving...  
  
Jay: I'm already confused, and it's only the beggining of the first chapter.  
  
AN: This next part I had my friend Laura write, so...enjoy!  
  
Me: Hey Laura!  
  
Laura: Hey Amanda!  
  
Me: Hey Jay!  
  
Laura: Hey Jay!  
  
Laura and I randomly crack up  
  
Jay: Err, hello…O.o  
  
Me: Hey Jay…I gotts somethin to tell ya man….  
  
Laura: Go Amanda, WHOO WHOO!!  
  
Jay: Yes Amanda?  
  
Me: Wellll…..you seeee…  
  
Laura: She's IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!  
  
Me: I am not!!! I like you Jay, ok?!?! 'runs over and punches Laura'  
  
Laura: Ow!!! 'rubs arm' That hurt!!! O.o  
  
Beavis: Woah, a dude chick likes you, man!!! Weird!!!  
  
Butt-head: Shut up fartknocker!  
  
Laura: Both of you shut up! 'sits on Beavis and Butt-head' Go on Amanda.  
  
Me: And the reason I go to Blockbuster is to see you!  
  
Jay: O.O This is a shock.  
  
Laura: 'rolls eyes' Come on Jay, you knew she liked you!!  
  
Jay: No, I really didn't.  
  
Laura: Aw come on man! Even I coulda figured that out!!  
  
Beavis: Hey dude chick! Get off us!!  
  
Laura: Shut up Beavis! 'kicks Beavis in the face' I don't take crap from nobody.  
  
Butt-head: Hahha, you got told by a dude chick!  
  
Laura: Shut up Butt-head! 'kicks Butt-head in the face'  
  
Butt-head and Beavis: Owwwww!!!  
  
Me: Hahahaha! So now you know Jay, I'm sorry.  
  
Jay: So, I see. Well, I guess that means I'll have to do this….  
  
Laura: Ooohh, it's gonna get romantic!!!  
  
Jay: Erm…something like that. Here Amanda, have free movie rentals for the rest of your life!!! 'hands a shiny silver card to Amanda'  
  
Laura: Ooohlalala!  
  
Me: It's so prettyful! Thanks Jay! 'hugs Jay'  
  
Link: Ooohh, shiny…and pretty….'licks the card'  
  
Me: No!!! HOW COULD YOU LINK?!?! 'kicks Link in the face'  
  
Laura: Umm, how is that possible Amanda? Your foot's like….down there….and his face is like…up there….hehehehehe.  
  
Me: When it comes to Jay, I can do anything!  
  
Laura: I'm not gonna ask….  
  
Me: Hey Jay! If you took out all the vowels in your name, you'd be J!  
  
Laura: I'd be Lur!!  
  
Me: I'd be Amnd!  
  
Laura and I crack up  
  
Everyone else: O.o  
  
AN: So there you go, one of Laura's Moments! THANK YOU LAURA!  
  
Nabooru: But...but...I FELL IN LOVE WITH JAY!  
  
Me: 'beats crap out of Nabooru' sorry chick...he's MINE!  
  
Laura: WHOOHOO! GO AMANDA! YEAH!  
  
Jay: I feel like a ladies man.  
  
Me: No, you're MY man.  
  
Laura: Jay, this is the happiest day of Amanda's like, I will personally 'bleeped out, for if I were to put it in here, PG-13 rating go bye bye and hello R!' to you if you ruin it.  
  
Jay: O.O  
  
Beavis: Dude chick sound's serious  
  
Ganondorf: You guys are driving me crazy! I'M GOING TO GO BE EVIL AGAIN! 'storms off to Mt.Doom to team up with Sauron'  
  
At Mt.Doom!!!!! 'thunder crackles'  
  
Sauron: NOOOO! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THEM DESTROY MY RING! 'he's shouting at the Nazgul aka Black Riders' IF YOU WEREN'T FREAKIN IMMORTAL I WOULD KILL YOU! RARRRR!  
  
Trogdor: Ummm, sir...I have urgent news.  
  
Sauron: GET OUT OF MY SITE! ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR TROGDOR!  
  
Nazgul left, and Sauron slammed the door behind them  
  
Sauron: What idiots! I really needed that Ring so I could sell it on eBay, I'm in wayyyyyy to much debt!  
  
Trogdor: Ummm, they didn't destroy your ring.  
  
Sauron: What do you mean, I saw it through the palintir!  
  
Trogdor: That was some cheap 25 cent ring, weren't you wondering why in the last couple of chapters they put it on, it didn't make them invisible.  
  
Sauron: O.o true...well then what happened to it! I mean, I looked EVERYWHERE there is no other explination except that the idiots took it!  
  
Trogdor: 'reaches in a coat pocket hanging in the closet and pulls out a shiny ring' You left it in your coat pocket --"  
  
Sauron: O.O DOH! The last place I ever thought to look.  
  
Trogdor: --"  
  
Sauron 'grabbed the Ring and stared at it when there was a knock on the door' : GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ROOM! I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE!  
  
Voice: But preciousssss, we needssss to talk to you. yesssss we do.  
  
Trogdor: whispers dude it's Gollum, he's creepy, don't let him in.  
  
Sauron: Come on in Gollum, lil buddy!  
  
Trogdor: --"  
  
Gollum: Little buddy preciousss, I just so happen to remember you torturing ussss so you could find our preciousss.  
  
Sauron: Oh yeah ;  
  
Gollum: Now down to businessss...I am here for revenge, yesss preciousss, revenge cackles  
  
Sauron: SECURITY!  
  
Gollum: No! No! Preciousssss, revenge against the Amanda girl. yesss, she makes us angry preciousss, so very angry!  
  
Sauron: Ohhhhh calls off security but why do you want revenge against her?  
  
Gollum: She wrotesss the firsssst story using our name preciousss, and by the end we were hardly in it.  
  
Sauron: Ohhh, I want revenge on her because she tried to destroy my ring.  
  
Ganondorf knocks the door down  
  
Ganondorf: I want revenge against her because she drove me crazy while I was with them...making all sorts of weird stiff happen to me, and she made me good in the story! Come on, I am 100 percent bad ass.  
  
Sauron and Gollum craked up: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ganondorf: Why is that funny o.O  
  
Gollum: Nothing preciousss...just the fact you got beaten by a man wearing a green dressss. BWAHAHAHA  
  
Ganondorf: For your information, it a Tunic, not a dress..and he's really tough TT  
  
Sauron: Ok, you can join...on one condition 'whispers to Ganondorf so that way I can raise suspense..OooooOOOOoooooOOOoooOOooOoO'  
  
Ganondorf: What NO! I know he might like me, but...he's creepy!  
  
Sauron: Then you can't be part of our evil plans.  
  
Ganondorf: FINE! 'uses a warp potion to save time and walkes up to Gandalf'  
  
Gandalf: Hey there, hunnybuns...what's going on 'giggles'  
  
Ganondorf: 'punches gandalf' I love you 'uses a potion and warps back to Sauron's HQ'  
  
Sauron and Gollum: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! they had watched the scene through the palintir  
  
Ganondorf: So can I join you awesome plot of revenge?  
  
Sauron: 'wipes tear' yeah, dude, you should've seen your face! BWAHAHAHA

Gollum: So what's our first plan of revenge, preciousssss

Sauron: Well, I have decided not to sell the Ring on eBay, but use it to take over Hyrule! MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
MEANWHILE AT LAKE HYLIA  
  
All: O.O  
  
Gandalf: 'bleeding' He loves me! He really loves me! 'sigh'  
  
Me: I don't believe it!  
  
Link: I'm happy for you Gandalf...why can't I ever get a girl-friend TT  
  
Saria: SHADDUP! 'punches Link'  
  
A girl in a black trench coat, comes running into the scene  
  
Link: Whoa, who is that?  
  
Me: I know her! I made her up  
  
Girl: GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! 'turns around and shoots various magic spells then continues running. A creature was running with her'  
  
Link: Well then, WHO IS IT?!?!?!  
  
Me: It's Yunevira! a Kingdom Hearts Character I made up! And there's Shadow! Her pet heartless 'runs over to creature and hugs it'  
  
Yunevira: What are you doing to Shadow?  
  
Me: Hugging him, so who are you yelling at?  
  
Yunevira: These to freaks that think Shadow is a bug and is trying to kill him!  
  
Zelda and Ruto Appear?!?!?! HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!?!?!  
  
Laura and I: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Link: HOW DO THEY KEEP REAPPEARING!?!?!?! Last I saw them they were eaten o.O  
  
Zelda: Lyke, with the totally reviving powers of lyke, faries!  
  
Ruto: 'holding a jillion bottles with faries in them'  
  
Zelda: 'screached' LYKE! OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT BUG! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! 'screaches again'  
  
Me: 'pulls out a gun' OK THAT'S IT! SHADOW IS COOL! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HIM! YOU FREAKS ARE GOING DOWN!  
  
Laura: 'pulls out a gun too' yeah, shadow is cool! I would let Amanda die before I let him die!  
  
Me: TT  
  
Laura: just kidding, heh heh ;  
  
Laura and I: shoots repeatedly AHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All the faries brake out of their bottles, and started attacking everyone!  
  
Army Of Faries (AOF): HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN!  
  
All: 'run screaming' IT'S A BUNCH OF FREAKIN NAVI'S!  
  
Link: I THOUGHT GOLLUM ATE HER!  
  
A huge Fairy appeared?!?!?! o.O  
  
Huge Fairy (HF): I AM NAVI! MWAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME WHEN GOLLUM ATE ME, TEHN CRAPPED ME OUT, BUT YOU WERE WRONG!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Pippin: But...but...I thought you were a peice of crap!?!?!  
  
Mongo Navi: I WAS! But then somehow I turned into a huge fairy again.

Merry: But, that makes no sense!  
  
Mongo Navi: IT DOESN'T HAVE TO!  
  
Me: SHOOT IT!  
  
Laura and I shoot at Mongo Navi  
  
Laura: NAVI MUST DIE!  
  
Me: YEAH! SHE MUST DIE!  
  
Laura and I: 'shoots Mongo Navi but she gets bigger?!?!?!'  
  
Yunevira: Let me try something! 'uses blizzaga on Mongo Navi'  
  
Mongo Navi: NOOOOOO! 'gets frozen!'  
  
Yunevira: Throw rocks at the Mongo Navi Cube!  
  
All: 'throws rocks execpt for Dark Link'  
  
Dark Link: I'm not a follower, I'm a leader.  
  
Frodo: Whoa, that was way deep, I'm inspired to donate to the homeless.  
  
Me: It just made me want to kick him...don't quite know why o.O  
  
Jay: It made me confused.  
  
Me: 'punches Dark Link'  
  
Dark Link: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?  
  
Me: You confused Jay TT  
  
Dark Link: Oh --" well, that really hurt  
  
Me: Ahahaha, you got hurt by a girl!  
  
Dark Link: What, in the awesome words of Beavis and Butt-head you're a "dude chick"  
  
Me: Hey, you're not cool dude.  
  
Dark Link: I'm not a cool kinda dude.  
  
Me: That's it punk, me and you. It's on, by the Mongo Navi Cube, 3 'o' clock...IT'S ON!  
  
Ok, that's the first chapter, I'll work on the second one later tonight, my sister's are forcing me off the computer TT they're meanies. Ok, sorry it's short, but that's why I'm writing the second chapter tonight! Please review.  
-Amanda


	2. Heartbreak, Headache, and Fistinface

Ok ok ok ok ok ok, so I haven't written in forever and Laura is about to beat the crap out of me (MONGO FACE!) So that is why I am here, right now, with Laura.

Laura: Hi

Me: So now we shall stop this chit chat and get along with the story…

Chapter 2: Heartbreak, headache, and fist-in-face 

At Mongo Navi cube….

Crowd: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Laura: GO AMANDA!

Me: GO ME!

Zelda: Like, go Link!

Laura: 'pulls out new katana and charges at Zelda' RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!?!?

Zelda: Like, AHHHHHHH! 'stabs herself' HA! Now you can't kill me because I already killed myself. 'dies'

Laura: Typical blonde answer.

Zelda: 'wakes up for a split second' Like, OH MY GOSH! What a typical answer to a typical blonde remark.

Laura: DIE! 'stabs her again' Great, now I got Zelda blood on my new katana TT

Me: 'full of myself' I'm gonna kick your ass!

Dark Link: �  
  
Me: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that…punk.

Dark Link: �  
  
Me: �  
  
Crowd: FIGHT, DAMN IT!

Dark Link: 'whips out sword'

Me: NO FAIR! I don't have a sword TT

Dark Link: So 'charges at me'

Me: AHHHHHH!

Laura: 'tosses me her katana'

Me: Thanks

Laura: YOU GET TO CLEAN IT WHEN YOUR DONE!

Me: Screw that idea! 'tosses katana back'

Laura: � Fine, I'll just stand here and watch you die.

Me: FIGHT HIM, DAMN IT! Even if I did agree to clean it do you really think I know how to use it?!?!?!

Laura: YAY! I get to fight 'trades spots with me'

Me: I feel safe

Dark Link: HOLY CRAP! I can't fight her…in the awesome words of Beavis and Butt-head…she's a dude-chick! She'll kick my ass!

Laura: Damn straight. 'kicks him in the ass'

Dark Link: I wasn't serious!

Me: Thanks Laura, now that we got that sad excuse for a fight out of the way, we can continue on with the real story!

Crowd: Awwwww

One Lone Voice: You suck!

Me: At least I don't suck what you suck!

Laura: Ahahahah

One Lone Voice: DAMN IT! 'shifty eyes' she's on to us.

Me: Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that anyway?

One Lone Voice: Tiz I! 'poses' LUIGI!

Laura: � not again.

Luigi: AHAHAHHA! You'll never catch me! 'runs around randomly and hits Laura'

Laura: DAMN YOU! 'picks him up over her head and tosses him in the lake'

Luigi: 'drowning' MAMA MIA!

Laura: Yeah, I hope you get eaten by a wild pack of family dogs!

Luigi: AHHHH 'still drowning' I saw down your shirt!

Laura: 'pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots Luigi'

Luigi: I love you

Laura: Right….that's what a lot of guys have told me….but I only love one guy

Me: 'laughes hysterically' I know who it is, I know who it is, I KNOW WHO IT IS!

Laura: So does everyone else…'cept my mom o.O

Me: Awwww 'mopes around' it's not a secret TT

Luigi: DAMN YOU CORY! 'floats around the lake and is never seen again'

Modest Mouse pops up.

Modest Mouse: And we'll all Float On okayeeayyyy!

Me: 'gasp' IT'S MY FAVORITE BAND! MODEST MOUSE! 'runs over and falls into a bowing position'

Isaac Brock (lead singer in Modest Mouse, for all you idiots who don't know who he is): Uhhhhhh, hello?

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Link: I thought you loved Jay.

Me: Oh yeah, Jay is old news 'kicks Jay into the lake next to Luigi' and Guillerme is now the apple of my eye 'takes an apple in the shape of Guillerme head out my eye'

Laura: That's creepy…I WANNA SEE IF I CAN DO THAT WITH CORY! "Pulls an apple in the shape of Cory's head out of her eye' CREEPY!

Luigi: Wha, wha, WHAT?!?! 

Jay: Looks as if we've been dumped.

Luigi: Yeah, were both on the rebound.

Jay: � don't get ideas.

Me: We need to get on with the story 'continues bowing to Isaac Brock'

Isaac: Ok.

Me: I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU!

Isaac: Ok…stop talking in all caps and maybe I'll answer.

Me: OK 'hits caps lock so it's back to normal' It would be an honor if you joined me on the "quest" that I don't know about yet because Sauron has not yet unleashed his evil doings against me…but remember, I don't know about it…so hush hush!

Isaac: Uhhh, ok.

Me: YAY! 'runs around until I hit a wall' AHAHAHAHAHA

Laura: O.O; Yeah…sorry about her, Isaac, but uhhhh she's crazy o.O

Isaac: Riiiiiight…

Me: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU

Isaac: ….

'mongo smileys appear and start destroying everything'

: 'eats Mongo Navi Cube'

Crowd: YAY!

: 'eats crowd'

Crowd: BOOOOOO

MEANWHILE! (earlier0

Sauron: So, what is the first plan of attack?

Gollum: I says we…EATSESS FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! 'munches on fish'

Ganondorf: 'snarls' shut up about the damn fish! We need to get down to business.

Sauron: I like the fish idea….'munches on fish'

Gollum: YESSSS! We gotsss another person addicted to fissssssssh, preciousssss.

Sauron: I need fish, mannnn, more fish…I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FISH 'freaks out'

Ganondorf: 'punches Sauron in the face' GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MANNNN!

Sauron: 'laughes hysterically'

Ganondorf: FINE! You both can munch on these, ummm special, fish I cooked 'pulls out rotten fish that have obviously been poisoned'

Gollum and Sauron: 'munches fish and passes out on the floor'

Ganondorf: FINALLY! Now I can get along with my evil plans MWAHAHAHAHAH 'thunder crackles' I'VE GOT IT! I shall destroy Amanda with what she so loves….MONGO SMILEYS!

BACK AT LAKE HYLIA?!?!?!

Me: WHAT CRUEL IRONY! Being destroyed by what I so dearly hold close to my heart!

O.o: 'eats Modest Mouse'

Isaac: Please get me out of here.

Me: NOOOO 'randomly' damn it. 'destroys O.o and saves Modest Mouse'

Isaac: Thanks.

Me: Anything for you

Guillerme: What about me?

Me: Anything for you too

Jay: What about me?

Me: Screw you.

Cory: What about me?

Me: Screw you too.

Laura: That's my job.

Me: PLEASE! Do not speak like that in front of me!

Laura: 'steps behind me' How 'bout now?

Me: NO! 'pouts' Guillerme, tell her to stop!

Guillerme: 'stands there and stares' Who are you again?

Me: AMANDA! Remember, in shop class?

Guillerme: Oh yeah….I remember you.

Me: HEY! You should feel honored to have my liking, for not many people do. You're the second guy I've ever liked

Laura: That's pathetic and nobody cares, beside…there are bigger issues right now…LIKE THE MONGO SMILEYS!

: 'puts out a confused spell'

Everyone except me: 'is confused'

Me: HA!!! That doesn't effect me 'dances' I'm already confused! 'pulls out a flamethrower and destroys ' Now that that is taken care of!

Everyone except me: 'is unconfused' YAY!

Me: 'full of myself' yeah, I destroyed it.

Laura: Ummmm….isn't that the flamethrower I gave you for Christmas last year?

Me: YEAH! 'passes out flamethrowers' LET GET THESE MUTHA 'beeeeeeep' 'kicks Jay' Why did you beep me out?

Jay: Because you don't love me anymore TT

Me: OF course, you lost your chance 'galres at Guillerme' and you're getting pretty close to losing me too!

Guillerme (If you haven't figured it out by now, he is French so his name is spelled funky, it is pronounced Gyome): HON HON HON! I am too charming to ever have you give up on me!

Me: Yeah, you just wait and see about that….Jay thought he was one smooth criminal too,

Meghan: Aren't I a smooth criminal?

Me: NO! 'throws Meghan in the lake'

Laura: AMANDA! She is too a smooth criminal.

Me: PFFFFFFFT!

Pippin: DAMN IT! You really need to have more Lord of the Rings characters say things if you're going to consider this a crossover!

Merry: Uhhh, yeah!

Me: Fine, if you think you're so tuogh I'll just let you defeat all of the mongo smileys…and if you succeed, I shall put you in more.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin: HOBBIT POWER! 'forms into a mongo hobbit, which doesn't really help because they're the size of a normal person'

©©: RAAAAA! I WILL COPYRIGHT YOU!!!!

Mongo Hobbit: No you wont!

©©: YES I WILL!

Mongo Hobbit aka MH: Nuh uh!

©©: 'copyrights Mongo Hobbit'

MH: NOOOOOOOO!

Link: Ehehehehe, I'm already copyrighted!

MH: DAMN YOU ©©! 'uses a ice thrower and freezes ©©' MWAHAHAHAHA! 'freezes all the mongo faces along with the lake'

Mongo Faces: NOOOOOOOO! 'disappear'

Link: Congratulations, Hobbits! You will now be in the story more often.

Mongo Hobbit: 'forms back into 4 separate hobbits' SCORE!

Me: I WANNA SKATE ON THE LAKE! 'runs on the lake and falls'

Laura: AHAHAHAHA! You're so stupid, ahahaha!

Darunia: 'punches a hole in the ice' I want to fish!

Laura: I thought you ate rocks o.O

Darunia: That crazy Gollum got me hooked! 'ice continues breaking and soon everyone is caught on a single piece of ice drifting in the middle of the lake' DAMN YOU GOLLUM!

Me: Now Darunia, don't you dare go blaming this on someone else…it was you who chose to punch the ice, not Gollum.

Darunia: I know, but I shall continue to blame him! So, how are we supposed to get back o.O

Me: 'considers the possibilities'

Laura: We could throw someone in and ride them.

Me: I want to ride Guillerme.

Laura: AMANDA! Don't talk like that in front of me!

Me: So are we at an agreement? You do not talk about Cory like that in front of me and I will not talk about Guillerme like that in front of you.

Laura: Fine! 

Isaac: You know, we could just swim to shore.

Me: !!!! You have the best ideas Isaac!

Isaac: ….

Everyone: 'swims to shore' YAY! 

Me: All hail Isaac!

Everyone else: No.

Me: 'bows before the great Isaac Brock'

Isaac: Uhhhh, you know…you can stop that.

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Guillerme: You're very confusing. A minute ago you were saying some…odd….things that you wanted to do to me and now you are kissing up to Isaac.

Me: I like to keep people guessing….or just confused.

Laura: Amanda, you keep people VERY confused.

Me: I'm only 14!

Laura: � That is not a good excuse, I am 14 .

Me: But I can pull off the innocence

MEANWHILE!

Ganondor: 'watching everything through the palantir' No! No! No! NO! How did they defeat all of the Mongo Smileys?!?!?!?

Gollum and Sauron: 'still passed out'

Ganondorf: DAMN IT! You guys, we never talk anymore.

Gollum and Sauron: 'still passed out'

Ganondorf: 'grumbles and uses a spell to revive them' THERE! Now are you happy?

Sauron: Uhhh, sure! Is Amanda dead yet?

Ganondorf: NO! I need your help!

Gollum: I saysss we just hunt her down ourselvessess and shoot her.

Ganondorf: No, that would require us having to do some work!

Sauron: So send the Nuzgul after them!

Ganondorf: No no no no no.

Gollum: We gotsss an idea, preciousss.

Bum bum bummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, end of the chapter!!!

-Amanda 


End file.
